Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A graphics processing unit assigned to a central processing unit may render a frame by manipulating a model based on composition data received from the central processing unit. The central processing unit may send the model and composition data to the graphics processing unit. The graphics processing unit may manipulate the model based on the composition data and render a frame in response.